


Consequences (Brap Brap Brap)

by starseverywhere



Category: Attack the Block (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseverywhere/pseuds/starseverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moses was a legend on the block</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences (Brap Brap Brap)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/gifts).



Moses was a legend on the block. Everyone knew his name. People would look at him as he walked past and most showed him respect, a nod, a tipped hat, some truly complicated hand gestures. Some were terrified and avoided him, but he was the bigger man now, he didn't think they meant nothin by it so it didn't get up in their faces and demand his due.

He’d thought he was goin away for years, no young offenders cosy place for him, where he’d be made to talk about feelins and shit like that. Arseholes. Course he was gonna take some heat, you don't end up with that many body parts and no-one answering for it, he’d just hoped that standin up for the block would count for something. His brief was a fucking useless wanker who told him to plead guilty and do his time, he was only going to piss off a judge by making a jury listen to his fairy stories. And what with the swords and the guns, the murking and the dead feds, who was goin to listen to some scarred black gang kid?

There was no evidence even, the feds had zapped all the bits left behind. A lot had been fucking blasted to shit in his flat, but the lift was full of bits and gore. Within 30 mins the MIBs appeared and the block had never been cleaner, least until Tia and the girls got to tagging things again. He was going down for years until some fool CSI left the memory stick with her report on it on the train and then the whole world knew that the residues at the crime scene were ‘indisputably alien in nature.’ The rumours started off in the Sun and then those little psycho badass babies started posting shit to the internet. They’d been out searching for the body of one of the aliens to keep as a trophy and then the next thing you know the thing turned up on eBay, with video of the two of them on youtube mutterin bout how best to get it home. Fools. Pest had been totally wrong about the FBI too, despite being England they were still pretty keen on the whole alien business and once the video had been watched more than one million times, weren’t nothing that some spook motherfuckers could do to shut it down.

Better still, police couldn’t do nothin to him when there was a proper alien body lyin there. Mayhem had been watchin too much fucking TV too and kept a bunch of fur and teeth and fluids and shit, all of a sudden every scientist out there was callin and offering shit to get their grubby little hands on a piece and Moses was a fucking hero. Then Sam got on the case, and Biggz too and with Sam talking sense to the feds and reporters and Biggz taking over twitter and facebook and all that fucking shit, making sure that the paps all got shots of his scars, the charges sort of faded away. He’d rid the world of an alien menace, they were goin to do movies of him and all.

It didn’t hurt that the explosion was fucking sick.


End file.
